


Watching You

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Next Friday [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Brian watches his boys together





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> A second installment in my John/Brian/Roger threeway series. Hope you enjoy. It's a little more vanilla than the first one, but I have harder stuff planned for later stories. Enjoy!

Brian was perched on the armchair they had in the corner of their bedroom. John could see him from the corner of his eye from his spot on the bed, even as distracted as he was by the slick feeling of Roger’s lips on his, the drummer’s tongue tangling with his, his hands pulling him closer where they were kneeling naked on the bed pressed against one another. Roger’s palms were calloused against the skin of his hip where he pulled John’s hips forward, their straining cocks brushing briefly before being pressed together. John moaned into Roger’s mouth, wanting to reach down between them to take their cocks in hand but he wasn’t allowed, not yet. 

“Look how beautiful you both are,” Brian’s voice was low and rough from desire as he spoke, the only coherent sound in the otherwise silent room. “My two boys, so good for me.”

Roger bucked against him, hips seeking frictions against his thigh, his cock leaking steadily into John’s skin. “Please,” the blond moaned, “Bri, I wanna fuck him.” 

Brian tutted, and John sighed to himself knowing that Roger wasn’t going to get what he wanted tonight at all. “Don’t be mouthy, Roger, it’s unbecoming,” Brian said simply, the sound of rustling coming from the corner and John saw his fiancé adjust himself in his jeans, the large bulge making desire snap through his body. 

The kiss grew more heated with each passing moment, John moaning into Roger’s mouth, teeth clacking together carelessly, Roger’s fingers tightening on his hips - the only place he was allowed to touch. Their hips rocked together almost without thought, both needing some relief. 

“John,” Brian’s voice jerked them both from the kiss, twin lust blown eyes looking over at the other man where he was sitting relaxed against the armchair, hand lazily stroking himself through his jeans, still fully clothed. “Get the lube from the nightstand. You’re going to fuck Roger tonight. I think he needs a reminder, don’t you?.” 

John nodded in agreement, letting out a tiny breathy moan as he scrambled away from Roger to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table, heat sparking in his belly at the thought of fucking the blond. 

“On your hands and knees, Rog,” he hears Brian order, the bed shifting slightly as Roger moved to obey, and when John turned back he made a plaintive noise at the image before him, Roger presenting himself so nicely. 

John looked over to where Brian was watching them waiting for instructions. The older man met his eye and gave him a sweet smile. “So good for me, John, aren’t you?” He asked. 

“Yes, Brian,” he replied dutifully, clutching the bottle of lube tighter in his hand, anticipation humming in his veins as he waiting for Brian’s instructions. 

“Go ahead, baby, get your fingers nice and wet,” Brian instructed, and John could feel his dark eyes on him as he did as instructed, “Just one for now, don’t want to hurt him, do we, John? Just wanna stretch him open nice and slow for your cock, hmm?” 

John’s moan and nod was all the answer Brian got, as John slipped one finger inside Roger who keened and rocked back search for more friction. His name sharp from Brian’s tongue made him stop and he hung his head, back arched and painted into the duvet cover. John twisted his finger slowly, pad searching for something deep inside Roger, spreading lube inside the tight heat of him. God, he couldn’t wait to sink into that tightness.

“Another finger now, John, I think, nice and slow,” Brian’s voice broke his thoughts and John nodded. He slipped his finger out ignoring the way Roger whimpered pathetically, before coating his fingers with lube and sliding two into the already fluttering hole before him. Roger moaned, his voice pitching high as John nudged his prostate, thrusting his fingers in and out in an almost torturous teasing manner, scissoring them, working to stretch the slightly older man, suddenly feeling impatient to be inside him. 

“So, good, my good boys, Roger you’re taking John’s fingers so well, you think you’re almost ready?” Brian addressed Roger directly for the first time tonight, and John looked around to see Brian had wrapped a hand around his now freed cock and was stroking himself in time to John’s thrusting fingers. 

“Yes,” Roger whined out, high and pitchy, arching back onto John’s fingers.

John saw a wicked gleam in Brian’s eyes even as the older man smirked at him, “John, give him another finger.” 

“Yes, Brian,” John said adding yet more lube to his fingers before pressing another in alongside the other two. Roger let out another pitchy moan, trembling slightly as John thrust in and out, spreading his fingers just so, pressing against his prostate making the blond man bite out swear words. 

Behind him John could hear Brian’s breathing pick up, just a little catch as he stroked a hand down his cock, running his thumb over the head just like he liked John to do and John groaned at the mental image, closing his eyes just letting himself feel how Roger was shaking apart under his fingers, how tight he still was, how hot. 

“John,” Brian’s voice pulled him from his head and he twisted to look at the other man, his fingers never moving inside Roger’s trembling body. “Do you want to fuck him now?” 

Desire boiled over in John’s belly and he closed his eyes again at the thought. It had been a long time since he had been on top and he nodded quickly, snapping his eyes open to meet Brian’s. “Yes, yes please, Brian,” he gasped out. 

“How do you want him?” Brian asked, seeming to know that John needed to have some modicum of control if he was to be on top tonight. 

John pauses for a moment, casting his eyes over to look at Roger still on all four, blue eyes peering back at him from where he was watching and listening with rapt attention. “On his back, I want to see his face while I fuck him,” John decided, feeling the warm thrill of approval burn low in his chest when Brian nodded with a small smile. 

“Good choice,” he said, “Roger, on your back, hands on the headboard. You aren’t allowed to touch tonight, understand?” 

Roger scrambled to comply, choking out a “Yes, sir,” flopping over on to his back, legs spread obscenely, reaching up to take a firm hold on the bars on the headboard. John swallowed hard seeing just how needy Roger was all sprawled out for him. 

“Get your cock ready for him, John,” Brian’s voice was thick with his own desire, sending shivers down John’s spine, as he scrambled for a condom, hands shaking in anticipation as he rolled it down his aching cock. He met Roger’s pupil blown eyes as he poured lube over the tip, stroking himself to spread it down his length. 

“Bri, please,” John gasped out, knowing his lover would know what he was asking for. 

He heard Brian moan behind him. “Yeah, go ahead, fill him up with your cock.” 

Both Roger and John moaned at those words and John knelt between spread legs, hoisting one leg over his shoulder, pressing the tip of his coveted cock to Roger’s well slicked and open entrance. With a drawn-out groan, John pressed inside the tight body below him inch by torturous inch, the tight heat of Roger making it hard for him not to come as soon as he entered him. 

“Fuck,” John moaned, looking down at Roger whose face was flushed deep red, blue eyes black with their desire, blond hair sticking up in sweaty tuffs, arms above his head, knuckles white where he clung to the rails of the headboard. 

“John, tell me how he feels,” Brian demanded quietly from his place across the room. John could hear the slick sound of his hand stroking his own cock and it made him moan. 

“Feels so good,” John said, as he pulled out just to the tip and then thrust back in in one smooth motion, “So hot and tight around me, like he was built to take my cock.” 

“Fuckin’ hell.” Those were the first words Roger had uttered in a while and they came out as a groan as John angled his next thrust to hit his prostate. 

John continued his description, “Like a fucking vice around my cock, even stretched open he’s so tight, and he takes it so well, takes all of me and still begs for me. Fuck, I could fuck him forever, like this ass is made for my cock.” 

All three of them were moaning at John’s panted out words as John’s thrusts grew harder and more erratic, chasing his orgasm, hands braced on the bed next to Roger’s head, Rogers other leg thrown over John’s other shoulder, bending the blond effectively in half. They were so close that all Roger had to do was lean up to kiss John but they hadn’t been given permission yet. 

“Kiss him, touch him,” Brian’s voice broke through the slick sound of John’s cock fucking into Roger, his voice strained as he chased his own orgasm, hand working over his own cock. 

John wasn’t sure who that was directed at but he leaned down and moaned into Roger’s mouth, lips sliding against each other in a messy tangle of teeth and tongue. He braced himself on one hand, and reached the other one between their bodies and took Rogers hard weeping cock in his hand, stroking easily down the shaft, using Rogers copious pre-come to easy the way. 

Roger moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips up into John’s touch and back onto John’s cock that was still steadily fucking into him. He gasped as John pulled back from the kiss to glance over his shoulder, seeing Brian sprawled across the chair, his hand stroking his cock in time to John’s thrusts. 

“C’mon, come for me,” Brian gasped out, voice wrecked as he continued to stroke himself, eyes fixed on the two of them, fucking on the bed. 

John sped up his strokes in Roger’s cock, feeling that familiar heat gathering in the pit of his stomach, feeling his orgasm approaching. “Roger,” he gasped out, “Come.” 

The noise that was ripped from Roger’s lips sounded painful as Roger’s body spasmed and he came all over John’s hand and his own belly, clenching around John’s cock. John moaned at the feeling his hips stuttering as he came, eyes rolling back in his head, before collapsing on top of Roger, still buried inside him. Behind him, he could hear Brian’s moan out a mix of their names as he came just from watching them and the touch of his own hand. 

John was floating even as strong hands helped him move from on top of Roger, pulling his cock out of Roger’s now puffy entrance. The hands removed the soiled condom and moved to dispose of it. He mumbled out thanks as a warm cloth wipes him down, and cracking a sleepy eye open watched as Brian eased Roger’s arms back to his sides, rubbing his shoulders where he had been in one position for so long. Roger moaned weakly at the touch, snuggling into Brian’s side where he settled himself in the middle of the bed, letting both Roger and John cuddle up to him. 

“I love you both,” Brian whispered, holding both his boys close. John smiled into his skin as he heard Roger’s answering sleepy snuffle. 

“Love you, Bri,” he mumbled back, humming happily as Brian carded fingers through his hair. He let Brian pull him closer and drop a kiss to his head and then Roger’s before he gave into the sweet call of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I hope to get another story out in this series soon!


End file.
